unforgivable
by unkeptrosa
Summary: set in the episode, christmas in saigon. What happens after Tom Hanson and Fuller have a heated argument?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's in this story.

**Summery: **Set from the Christmas in Saigon episode from season two, after one heated agurment between Tom Hanson and Fuller, something goes wrong.

**A few notes: **My writing skils...well, I'm still practising. Feel free to point out my mistakes. Or if other, please review as that would make me very happy:)

**Chapter one.**

Tom Hanson slowly stepped into Captain Fullers office after he had knocked for permission.

Fuller, wearing a red jumper, was sat in one corner of his office tryping away on a computer.

"Can we talk?" Tom asked softly.

Fuller stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Sure," he replied, sternly. "Close that door."

Hanson did what he was told, and then leaned against the file cabinet before him. "It's about Harry..." he started.

Fuller carried on typing. "What about him?"

"He's pretty freaked out about this thing."

"Yeah, I know" Fuller replied, dully.

Tom grew annoyed because he felt like Fuller didn't care how tough and distressing things were for Harry. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

In the change of his tone of voice, Fuller stopped what he was doing and turned his way. "Well, what do you think I should do Hanson?"

Tom took a sharp step forward. "You think you want to show him some little support?"

"After he lied to me?"

Tom frowned. "He didn't lie to you."

"You're right. He lied to all of us."

"You know what I mean..." Tom replied darkly. "I think there's more to it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning - I don't know - meaning, there's something else going on here. I don't know, something went on over there!" He exasperated.

"Bingo" Fuller replied, with sarcasm. He stood up and dangerously took a step foward. "A war went on over there."

"Harry was not the enemy," Tom argued.

"Oh no? Then what do you know about it, Hanson? I bet you were about four years old when I was over there. We were fighting everybody and all of you people on your side were us."

"That's bull!" Tom snapped.

Fuller suddenly snapped. His dark eyes grew in a fiery rage and before he knew what was happening, his hand swung, and backhanded hard him across the face. He gapsed as the force sharply moved his head to the side.

This couldn't have happened. He couldn't have hit him.

He stared back at Fuller in disbelief.

But he did.

"Go out of the door." Fuller commanded in an icy tone.

His cheek throbbed with pain. He stared at Fuller, breathing heavily. He wanted to wait till he'll suddenly come to realise that he had made a giant mistake. But after a few seconds passed, Fuller didn't change his mood. He swallowed a lump that's ached his throat then left the office, closing the door behind him.

He felt dizzy... It was too much to comprehend. He couldn't believe Fuller had hit him.

Of course, there were times when Fuller looked as though he would, but up in Tom's mind he knew he wouldn't. Fuller always did the right things...At least he thought.

Fuller was a Captain, he was an officer; he shouldn't have been allowed to do that.

He picked up his long black coat from his desk and slipped it on. He turned to leave when unexpectedly, he bumped straight into Doug. His knee kicked him in the shin and his shoulder bumped into his chest.

"Whoa! Watch where you going, man."

Tom took a step back and sighed in frustration. "Sorry..." he apologised.

Doug looked up and down at his friend and noticed he was wearing his coat. "What's the hurry?" he asked.

Tom shook his head. "I gotta get home" he replied, then edged past his friend.

"Tom?" Doug called after him but he pretended he hadn't heard him.

**To be continued.**

By the way, it was absolutely wonderful to have Tom and Doug back on screen in the new Jump Street movie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. **

For the past few hours, Tom only bitten down his nails or sipped cans of beers. The tv was switched on but he couldn't concentrate on the words people were saying because his mind was bombarded with his own thoughts.

Then, there was a sudden knock on the door which made his heart jump.

Had Fuller come to apologise?

He put down his can of beer on the coffee table and went over to the door. He opened it and found it was not Fuller, but Doug, standing on his doorstep.

"Hey" Doug greeted with enthusiasm but only after a few seconds, his eyes grew serious and his smile melted into nothing. "What happened?"

Tom grew concious. "What...what are you talking about?"

Doug pointed up to his own face. "You've got a bruise right there."

Tom clamped his hand over it. He didn't know there was a visible mark. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Doug questioned. "It looks as though someone had hit you."

Tom quickly frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check if you were ok. You seemed a bit...off earlier." Doug replied. "And now I'm even more concerned." He looked directly at the bruise on his face that he wasn't hiding anymore. "Who did that to you?"

"No one did," Tom replied firmly. "I just bumped into the door."

Doug rolled his eyes. "We all heard that before. You're not fooling me, Hanson."

Without hesistation, Tom tried to close the door on him. However, Doug quickly stopped the door from shutting him out.

"Hanson!" He cried in surprise and disbelief. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just don't want to talk, ok?" Tom snapped.

Doug frowned at him. "You know, I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what happened."

Tom stood his ground, his chest rising with every breath. Doug didn't move. Realising that it was impossible to get rid of his friend, he moved aside to let him through.

Quickly, Doug moved into his apartment before he could change his mind.

Tom watched as his friend as he walked into the centre of the room and eyed the surroundings. His apartment was neat and tidy as always.

"See...nothing out of the usual" Tom said, as he walked past his friend and sat down on the three-seater couch.

Doug caustiously sat on the single couch oppsite his friend. "What happened?"

Tom lowered his eyes to the floor and didn't reply.

Doug tentively moved his head forward. "Hanson?"

"I don't know what to do," came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"About what?"

Tom raised his soft brown eyes into Dougs.

"Today I... I told Fuller that he should give Harry some support because at the moment, he really needs it." Tom shook his head in disbelief, "but since we've been told that Harry illegally left his county and changed his name, Fuller seems like he's against him, like he can't trust him. I don't know about you but Fuller really seems to be out of character. Who cares if Harry lied? He did it for a good reason."

Doug nodded. "I guess, but Fuller spent fifteen months when the war was present in Vietnam. I can understand why he's taking it hard."

"But the thing is Doug, he's way out of line!"

Doug looked at his friend's face carefully. "Something happened today?"

"You're not going to believe this Doug, but he hit me."

Doug looked horrified. "He hit you?" He asked in disbelief.

Tom looked down and closed his eyes. He shouldn't have told Doug this. Why did he have to tell him everything? Even if they were best friends.

He heard a small shuffle of feet and then something heavy sink the cushion from beside him. He then felt a comforting hand place on his shoulder.

"Why did he do it?" Doug gently.

Tom opened his eyes but didn't meet his friends.

"He got mad because...I don't know, I guess because he thought I didn't understand what hell he went through."

"Are you...Are you going to report him?"

"I can't" Tom replied firmly. He turned to back at his friend. "He's a good captain...Even if he was in the wrong. I'm just hoping that he'll realise it was all a mistake."

Doug looked at him with a tender expression. "I hope so too..." he replied. "But he shouldn't have done that to you."

"Just - don't tell anyone ok?"

Doug hesistated for a second. "Ok... But if it happens again -"

"He wouldn't do it again" Tom interrupted. "Fuller isn't like that."

**ummmmm :)**


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't sleep that night.

Through tossing and turning, all he could think about was how he was supposed to get through the next day of work as normal. As if yesterday hadn't happened. He also worried how he was supposed to act around Fuller. Should he pretend as though nothing had happened between them as well?

When the morning arrived, he found that he did manage to sleep. But not quite well. He guessed he only had three hours sleep judging by how exhausted he felt.

It wasn't long till the worries bounced back into his head. He felt nauseous knowing that he'll have to go to work and face his Captain after what happened yesterday. He even thought about calling in sick. He knew he was acting pathetic, so in the end, he forced himself out of bed and got ready for work.

After he showered, and dressed into a pair of ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and black waistcoat, he stopped in front of the mirror and studied the bruise on his left cheekbone. It was brown, and very faint against his skin. But it was still noticeable. He cursed under his breath. What if Judy and Harry questioned it? He didn't want anyone else to know. Besides, Judy wouldn't believe a word from his mouth that Fuller hit him because she was close to Fuller, as much like a daughter. Fuller's very protective of her and she trusts him.

He stepped into the chapel, later than he meant to, and saw his fellow officers were working away on paperwork and to his relief, Fuller wasn't there. He guessed he must be working away in his office.

As he passed on his way to the coffee machine, Judy stopped writing and looked up from her desk.

"You're late!" she pointed out.

Tom stopped and turned to face her. "Yeah um.. you're not gonna tell Fuller are you?"

"You're a badass Tom Hanson!" Judy teased. "And no, I won't tell on you."

Tom smiled. "Thanks Jude."

Judy looked at him carefully. "Is that a bruise on your face?" she asked.

He saw Doug look up at him in the corner of his eye. _Say nothing Doug._

"It's nothing... I fell out of bed." Tom fibbed.

Judy's eyebrows rose. "You sure look like you didn't get enough sleep."

"Thanks Jude...For the compliment," Tom replied sarcastically. He turned his heel and went to the coffee machine to make a strong, black coffee to wipe away the exhaustion aching his bones.

Later on that day, a detective rushed into the chapel, called Harry from his desk and they both walked into Fuller's office. Tom couldn't help but notice Harry looked so worn down and broken. He wished he could help him, but all he could do was listen to him as he recalled his painful memories from the war. But at least that was something. At least he was more supportive than Fuller should have been.

He didn't know what was going on with Fuller. Even if he had his own painful memories deep inside, he should still do things right.

Why couldn't he trust Harry after two years working with him, even if he did lie on a piece of paper? And was he even sorry for hitting him across the face? Did he even realise he was in the wrong?

"Tom?"

Tom snapped out of his thoughts and saw Doug was stood before his desk with concern etched on his face.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Tom replied distantly.

"You've been sitting like this for the past hour, staring into space and doing nothing."

Tom sighed then raked his hand through his hair. "I didn't realise."

Doug looked at him with a sympathetic expression. He pulled an empty chair from another desk and sat next to him. "Are you worrying about what you should do about the Fuller situation?"

"I can't...I can't report him Doug. As much as I like to... But I don't want to let him down." He shook his head helplessly. "I don't know what to do about it."

Doug looked away as if he didn't know either.

"I can't believe Fuller would do that... He's always been supportive and good to us" Doug said softly.

"I know. I can't believe it either. That's what makes me confused."

It was a tense moment. Fuller stormed out of his office and for a few seconds, their eyes met. Fuller had no expression. No guilt, nor an apology.

It made him feel like he deserved that smack across the face.

Maybe he did. Maybe he was the one out of line, coming in his office and telling him he was wrong.

But he wasn't the one to apologise.

For the rest of the week, Tom never once looked into Fuller's eyes. He lost trust. Fuller did the same and pretended as though he didn't exist.

But still, the idea to report him never swept his mind. He still had hope that in the end, Fuller would know what he had done wrong. He had to.


End file.
